Dear Simon
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Sequel to "Imperfect" and "Dear Simon". Raphael decided it was time to pay Simon back for the music that brought them all together with music of his own. (Sorry for any mistakes)
Shadwowhunters

Saphael

Title: Dear Simon

Summary: Sequel to "Imperfect" and "Dear Simon". Raphael decided it was time to pay Simon back for the music that brought them all together with music of his own.

Author's Note: Third and final installment of my Saphael Songfics series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No One's Pov

 _Ever since you came into my life_

 _Up is down and left is right_

 _I never thought I'd be happy for things to change_

 _You got under my skin_

 _Now you're in my head_

 _You broke down the walls I almost forgot I had_

 _I've never knew I wanted things to be this way_

With Raphael's permission Simon played his new song at the next music night. It brought the room to tears like last time but the fledgling paid little attention to them, for during the performance Simon kept his eyes locked on Raphael. After he finished he walked over to Raphael who pulled him in close, kissed his neck and whispered compliments into the soft skin. But their moment was short lived when the clan swarmed around them, also praising Simon for his work but that wasn't all. The clan asked Simon if he would be willing to write each of them a song, some asked kindly, others asked shyly and a choice few asked bluntly. Simon felt a little overwhelmed but flattered and asked if they could give him some time to think about it. That worked for them and they all began traveling back to their separate bedrooms, minus Raphael and Simon who now share a room.

As they got ready to sleep the day away (Simon's words) Simon asked for Raphael's advice on or not he should follow through with the clan's request. Raphael said it would be a good idea because he'd be personally apologizing to each member of the clan for the thing he did and Simon agreed but he was worried about it being so much work writing both the music and lyrics. So he decided to compromise: he would write them all their own song but only the lyrics and these songs would not be performed at music night. When Simon told the clan at sunset they accepted his terms, happy that he had said yes at all. He saw some of their surprised faces and said that since he wrote one for Raphael it would only be fair to write some for the rest of you.

Now all of Simon's time was divided between doing his job as Raphael's advisor, being ambassador to the werewolves, training with Lily and Stan and writing the songs for the clan. Raphael gave Simon his old position back not because he wanted to, he didn't trust that the mutts wouldn't hurt him but he was the only one willing to go near them plus it helped that he was friends with the alpha. Simon promised that Luke would keept him safe and Raphael wanted to trust him and he tried to but vampires and werewolves just don't get along, Simon being the rare exception.

 _Dear Simon_

 _We started this journey together walking down a broken road_

 _We couldn't stand each other_

 _But now we can't live without the other_

 _Dear Simon_

 _You deserve to know_

 _I forgive you for_

 _What you did but I still refuse to say_

These days the only time Raphael and Simon have really seen each other was at sunrise before they went to sleep. Sure they were together during meetings and other times when Raphael would need his second but they didn't really get to be together in the way they both wanted. When Raphael walked into the room bone tired after a long day he would see Simon sitting cross legged on their bed with papers around him full circle, barely able to keep his eyes open. But as soon as he sees Raphael he beams, cleans up the bed the pulls the other down with him snuggling close. They would fall asleep in each other's arms and when they woke up they would sadly part to do their own business. They both hated doing it but Raphael was willing to put up with it right now, why? Because he had a special surprised for his _preciosa._ For you see ever since he had heard the song Simon dedicated to him he wanted to make it up to him and the best way was with a taste of his own medicine.

Raphael decided to write his own song for Simon.

 _Stay home with me_

 _I know the way we're living isn't quite ideal_

 _Things are tense and crazy_

 _But with time all wounds will heal_

 _We're your family_

 _We might now always get along_

 _But if you try hard_

 _I promise we will all end up strong_

Whenever Simon went off to the Jade Wolf, where he sent him so he wouldn't hear what he was up to, Raphael sat at the piano and played away while writing lyrics along the way. Playing the piano was a life long passion that he had developed before he was turned, his mother took him to lessons a few times a week and he fell in love. After he was turned it was one of the few things that to this day made him feel human. He didn't hide it, he played randomly from time to time or sometimes one of the clan would request he play a song and he happily comply but these days he didn't need to as much because he had Simon. The boy still had so much life in his that if you didn't notice the fangs you would think he was still human.

Anyway while Raphael worked he kindly asked the rest of the clan not to disturb him unless it was necessary, he wanted to interruptions and he finished his music. They listened to their leader but that didn't stop their curiousity or stop them from to sneak in a listen, but they always ended up getting caught so they eventually backed off.

 _Dear Simon_

 _We started this journey together walking down a broken road_

 _We couldn't stand each other_

 _But now we can't live without the other_

 _Dear Simon_

 _You deserve to know_

 _I forgive you for_

 _What you did but I still refuse to say_

A few hours later Raphael burst out of the room, startling Lily who just happened to be walking by.

"Tell the clan we're having a special music night tonight"

Lily didn't ask questions, she just grinned and ran to tell the hotel. On her way Raphael heard her mutter under her breath 'it's about time'. He chuckled to himself and went to get ready, calling Simon in the process to tell him to be home early tonight for a surprise. When the time came Raphael sat infront of the piano in his best suit as he waited for Lily to bring Simon in and when she did his eyes were drawn to him. Lily had put him in the same suit he had lent him for the Lightwood wedding and he look breathtaking. And it seems Simon felt the same way because when he gazed up at Raphael he out a sharp gasp and if they could still blush his cheeks would be a pretty pink.

Lily placed Simon in the front row between her and Elliot. She looked to Raphael and gave him a smile while Elliot gave him a thumbs up and the man took that as his cue to begin.

 _There are things I haven't had the chance to tell you_

 _Right now is a good time as any_

 _The way you feel for me_

 _You are not alone_

 _Don't think I haven't noticed you_

 _You need to know that I love you too_

 _I love you too_

As Raphael played on he saw Simon getting more and more emotional. And once he reached the part where he declared his love for Simon he reached his peek and tears began to fall. Lily and Elliot leaned their heads on his shoulders and grabbed his hands for comfort and without hesitation he intertwined their fingers. They stayed like this and watched lovingly as Raphael tickled the ivories, who looked happy himself.

Once the song was over, even with all the feelings in the room the crows still roared with applause and Raphael took a bow. And as soon as he straightened out Raphael found himself with an armful of Simon who was a sobbing mess. He just pulled his love closer and petted his hair until he calmed down. Raphael pulled back a bit and began wiping the bloody streaks from his partners beautiful face, his eyes never leaving Simon's. Once he was cleaned up Simon finally spoke, and in a way Raphael didn't expect.

"Te quiero tambien Raphael"

No sooner then the words left his mouth Raphael pulled him into a brusing his that had the audience burst into applause again. Simon couldn't help himself and pulled away to laugh and Raphael couldn't help it and joined him.

 _Dear Simon_

 _We started this journey together walking down a broken road_

 _We couldn't stand each other_

 _But now we can't live without the other_

 _Dear Simon_

 _You deserve to know_

 _I forgive you for_

 _What you did but I still refuse to say_

It was all over now. Raphael and Simon were in love and the clan apporoved, not only with them but with Simon, he was officially one of them again. No one had to say it, in that moment they all just knew it.

They were all family, and they were all home.

 _It's behind us now_

 _Let's live out eternity together_

 _Forever_


End file.
